Pitch Perfect Rats
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: Adam, Bree, and Chase are sent to Atlanta Georgia to visit their second-cousin, Jesse. Mr. Davenport explains to them that Jesse has his own acapella group and competes with other groups. When the teens are asked to join, will they accept the challenge? Or will they want to go a more... independent route? Rated T for teen for safety. More characters than listed. Cover coming soon


**READ ME: We're going in a different direction… Singing? Well, that's a COMPLETELY different direction, but let's go. ;) Note: Even though the movie was a bit… dirty, this fanfic will be very clean. Even if you've never seen the movie or even Lab Rats before, if you love singing/performing and you love Lab Rats of Pitch Perfect, you'll love this fic. BTW, this fanfic takes place in season three of Lab Rats and after Pitch Perfect one, but not before the sequel. (If that makes sense) Okay, I've been ranting for a while, let's just get right into it.**

 **Mr. Davenport's POV:**

I was really excited to tell my kids something that I thought, in my own amazing opinion, was a brilliant opportunity. I had to tell them as soon as possible so I could buy them all a plane ticket to Atlanta.

Tasha came in the room. "When are you going to tell them?" She asked. "As soon as they come home from their mission," I told her. "Leo's on a mission?" She asked in a pretty angry voice. "What? No! Don't be silly, Tasha! He's in the lab waiting for them to come back," I replied. She loosened a little. "Good."

I waited a few more minutes and then I heard the elevator open. All four of my kids came out, chatting away. "Mr. Davenport!" Bree exclaimed with a huge smile. "Great job on the mission, guys," I congratulated them.

"What did you have to talk to us about, Big D?" Leo asked as he sat on the couch. Adam, Bree, and Chase did the same. "Yeah, can you make it snappy? My cooking show is going to be on in five minutes," Adam said as he grabbed the remote from the coffee table.

"Okay, this one is going to take a lot of thought," I said. "But not too much thought because I have to know by tomorrow," I added quickly. "Okay, shoot," Bree said as she crossed her legs.

"Okay, before I propose what I'm about to ask you guys, let me give you some back story," I started. "Okay, fine but is the back story going to take long? Four minutes to go," Adam asked as he tapped his wrist making it seem like a watch was on it.

"Alright, so I have a cousin in Atlanta… Georgia," I added quickly so that Adam didn't ask any stupid question. Everyone glanced at him and he shrugged. "Still have no idea where that is, but okay."

"Anyway, so his son, Jesse just moved there for college at a University called Barden University," I explained. "I didn't know we had a cousin named Jesse…" Bree said. "Well, technically, we aren't exactly related to him since Mr. Davenport—" Chase started. "I get it!" Bree yelled before he could finish.

"Anyway," I said loudly so I could get their attentions again. "He joined an acapella group." "What's acapella?" Bree, Adam, and Leo all asked at the same time. "Acapella is when a group or a solo singer sing without any musical instruments of any kind. It all comes out of their mouths," Chase explained.

"Yeah, but the difference is, Jesse is in a group and they go all over the United States performing. People love it. That's where I was last week, actually. I went to go see Jesse perform and he is amazing," I told them.

"Sounds nifty and everything, but what does this have to do with us?" Leo asked. "Well… I was thinking, maybe you guys would want to try it or something. Or, if you guys don't want to try it, you can just watch," I explained.

"I'm out," Leo said quickly as he got off the couch. "What? Why?" Tasha asked. "A: It sounds boring and B: I was planning on hanging out with Janelle," He replied. "You guys would be gone for two weeks; you're planning on spending all of your time with Janelle?" I asked. "Yeah, and does Janelle know that you'll be spending all that time with her?" Adam asked. I gave him a look that said, _"Not helping."_

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes she is," Leo replied as he pulled his shirt to make a statement. Then, he went upstairs. I turned to my kids. "Okay, so… How about you three? I do need to know by tonight because you guys are supposed to be leaving tomorrow," I asked.

"I'm in!" Adam yelled as he turned on the TV. I looked at Bree and Chase. "Come on, I can't send him alone," I whispered. "Okay, we'll think about it and let you know by dinner," Bree said. "Sounds fair," Chase added. "Okay… fine," I said, but disliked their decision. (Even though they hadn't made anything final)

"Just remember guys, you don't have to join in or anything. But Jesse is allowing you guys to if you want. Even if it's just for a couple of days. He's usually not allowed to let high schoolers in, but he was able to make a few arrangements. He was doing it for you guys," I told them.

"We get it. Don't worry, Mr. Davenport, whatever our final answer is, we'll be sure we have reason," Chase said. "Unlike Leo." "I'm going to go try to talk some sense into him," Tasha said as she started walking up the stairs.

"But what about missions?" Bree asked. "Davenport Industries will handle them. But I will deactivate your bionics if and when you guys leave," I replied. "We'll see, Mr. Davenport," Chase said as he got off the couch. "We'll see."

I guess he was right. I just really wanted them to take into consideration how amazing this opportunity was. I guess they'll just have to feel the same way as I do… Hopefully, they will. If not, I got to start to bribe…

 **I'm really going to enjoy this one. It's still hopefully going to fit in nicely with my schedule so we'll see.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


End file.
